El Maestro
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: Rowena siente devoción por el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Su vida cambia cuando descubre que su destino está en ser alumna del mago Merlín.
1. I LA TIENDA DE VARITAS

_**Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.**_

**Disclaimer**: _Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

**Pareja**: Rowena Ravenclaw y Merlín

**Palabras**: 5700

**Advertencia**: Fanfiction no tiene catalogado a Merlín en el fandom de Harry Potter.

Así que hice un crossover con la serie de Merlín para poder ponerle como su pareja.

**Agradecimientos**:

**Escristora**, por ser tan paciente conmigo y darme tan buenas ideas. Sin ti no hubiese podido crear a este Merlín. :)

**Nalnya**, por darme su opinión y hacerme seguir con la historia. :)

**•**

* * *

**•**

**I. LA TIENDA DE VARITAS  
**

Acababa de entrar por la puerta de la biblioteca a hurtadillas para no despertar a nadie. No podía dormir, así que decidió bajar a coger algo para leer. Dejó el candelabro que llevaba entre las manos encima de la enorme mesa de madera de roble que había en medio de ésta y cogió una silla. Sabía exactamente qué libro quería en ese instante. Cada vez que necesitaba uno, acudía en busca de aquel ejemplar. No entendía el afán de Ronan por esconderle aquel libro. ¿Tan malo era admirar a un autor? Ni siquiera sabía cómo era, tan sólo lo que se rumoreaba por aquí o allá. Se subió a la silla con cautela, procurando mantener bien el equilibrio, puesto que cada vez se lo ponía más y más alto. Puso un pie en el borde de una de las lejas y se inclinó sobre sus pies todo lo que pudo hasta que consiguió coger el libro.

Se quedó de pie, encima de aquella silla de madera de roble, observando aquel ejemplar que, para Rowena, le parecía único. Acarició la tapa de cuero, algo desgastada por el paso de los años y paseó uno de sus dedos por las letras doradas en relieve que llevaba con el nombre del autor. Sonrió abiertamente y lo abrió por una página al azar.

—A este paso voy a pensar que estáis enamorada de él, querida—dijo una voz proveniente de la entrada a la biblioteca.

Al escucharlo, Rowena perdió el equilibrio, pero el joven muchacho fue más rápido y evitó que besara el suelo. Aunque, lamentablemente, no pudo evitar la caída del frondoso libro, que provocó un sonoro estruendo por toda la estancia.

—¡Me habéis asustado!—le contestó en voz baja, una vez de pie, ya en el suelo.

—De nada, querida—contestó en modo de mofa—. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hacéis a medianoche en la biblioteca? Parecéis un transeúnte entrando aquí a escondidas de todos.

—No podía dormir y necesitaba algo ligero para leer—contestó mientras recogía el libro del suelo.

—Ligero...—repitió, observando la enormidad de aquel tomo y sacudió la cabeza—No quiero saber qué entenderéis vos por "ligero". Es más—añadió, levantando un dedo, algo pensativo—, no quiero saber qué entendéis por "pesado".

—Ronan, ¿qué queréis?—preguntó sin más miramiento.

—Aguardaros de posibles malhechores—contestó, fingiendo preocupación.

—Me sé defender yo sola. Gracias.—contestó tajantemente, dándole la espalda.

Ronan no pudo evitar mirar de reojo el libro y se echó a reír.

—¡Ahora entiendo para qué lo necesitabais!

—Si habéis venido sólo para burlaros, mejor que me dejéis con lo que estaba haciendo—dijo cogiendo el libro y dándole la espalda.

—¡Oh, venga, Row!—espetó Ronan, cogiéndola por el brazo, impidiendo que diera un paso más—No seáis así. Además, será mejor que os vayáis a dormir. Mañana quiero que me acompañéis al Callejón Diagón.

—¿Para qué tenéis que ir allí?—preguntó algo extrañada. No era muy normal que se pasease por ese lugar.

—Mi madre necesita unos ingredientes para hacer una de sus pociones y me manda allí—contestó con sequedad—. No me agrada la idea, así que, qué mejor manera que ir acompañado de vos.

—Perfecto—dijo alegremente—. Así aprovecharé para visitar a Ollivander's.

—¿Ollivander's?—preguntó sin entender.

—Si, es una tienda nueva que han abierto que venden varitas. Me han dicho que allí venden las mejores de todo el país y...

—Un momento—le cortó de repente—, un momento, ¿varitas? ¿Para qué queréis mirar varitas, si ya tenéis una, mi querida Rowena?—se le notaba algo nervioso; no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia el asunto—La hice especialmente el pasado año como regalo por vuestro decimoquinto cumpleaños.

—Lo se, pero es que es...—se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

—¿Es...?

—Simplona—soltó al fin.

—¡¿Simplona?!—alzó la voz de más sin darse cuenta y se ruborizó.

—Sshh, nos van a oír, como no bajéis la voz.

—Es perfecta.

—No lo es. Y lo sabéis.

—¿Que tiene de malo? No sabéis lo que me costó encontrar esa espina de puercoespín.

—Ronan, yo te agradezco el detalle que tuvisteis al regalármela por mi aniversario—le explicó. Al joven se le notaba bastante molesto —, pero me gustaría tener una en el que no lo confundieran con un palo para tirarle a un can.

—¿Estáis insinuando que carece de valor?—comenzó a ponerse rojo de ira.

—Em... Yo no he dicho eso...—contestó mientras se escabullía en dirección a su dormitorio.

—Sí, eso, insultáis mi valioso regalo y ahora salís corriendo—dijo algo malhumorado—. Muy bonito por vuestra parte.

—Buenas noches, Ronan. He de madrugar si queréis que os acompañe.

Y salió corriendo escaleras arriba mientras Ronan la veía subir con mirada fulminante.

**•**

* * *

**•**

Pasaron toda la mañana de tienda en tienda, en busca de todos los ingredientes que necesitaría la madre del joven para sus pociones cuando, a lo lejos, Rowena se percató de la pequeña tienda que había al fondo con un cartel que versaba el nombre de Ollivander's. Tiró de su amigo lo más que pudo, mientras éste resoplaba, murmurando cosas inteligibles nada agradables.

Al entrar, se encontraron con que la pequeña tienda estaba aparentemente vacía. Pasados unos pocos minutos, un hombre de avanzada edad salió refunfuñando algo que la pareja no pudo percatar a escuchar.

—Buenos días. Queremos ver unas...

—...Nadie hasta ahora había osado menospreciar mi trabajo...—comenzó a mascullar el hombre, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Rowena.

—¿Os ocurre algo, señor Ollivander?—preguntó preocupada.

—¿Que si me ocurre algo? —el anciano se giró hacia la muchacha con tono molesto—Pues sí, me ocurre que un desagradecido y cascarrabias ha osado rechazar descaradamente uno de mis más elaborados trabajos...

—Vaya, ¿y eso por qué?

—Según él, no cumple con los requisitos que él necesita—dijo mientras sacaba de una caja la varita rechazada—. Ya sabía yo que la joven que me lo encargó andaba bien equivocada en pedirme tal cosa. Si es que lo estaba viendo venir desde que pisó esta tienda, pero no me quiso escuchar.

—¡Qué bonita!—exclamó Rowena, maravillada al observar la varita de entre las manos del vendedor.

—Lo sé. Madera de saúco, cuerno de dragón, 29 centímetros, flexibilidad media. Uno de mis más laboriosos trabajos. No sabéis lo que me costó encontrar estos materiales de primera calidad. Y que encima me lo rechacen, es como un insulto.

—Os entiendo a la perfección—murmuró Ronan, que recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de su amiga.

—Me la quedo. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

—Más quisiera yo poder venderla, pero es un encargo muy especial y no la podemos más que guardar o destruir. La varita se puede volver en vuestra contra y no quiero arriesgarme a que me la devolváis. Lo mejor será que la guarde; con el esfuerzo que me costó poder tallarla, prefiero conservarla.

—¿Y no hay manera de hacerle entrar en razón a ese hombre para que se quede con la varita que le fabricasteis?

—Lo dudo. Ya le conozco demasiado tiempo y sé que no va a dar su brazo a torcer. Ya le dije a aquella mujer que no lo hiciera, pero ella se empeñó demasiado. En mis treinta años elaborando varitas, jamás nadie ha rechazado ni insultado ninguno de mis trabajos. Además que...—se quedó callado unos segundos mirando fijamente hacia algo que había en el mostrador—¡Lo que me faltaba ahora!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—El mequetrefe de Merlín se ha dejado esta bolsita de cuero. Será mejor que la guarde y se la lleve cuando en cuanto cierre...

—Un momento...—el corazón de Rowena le dio un vuelco al escuchar el nombre del destinatario de aquella bolsita de cuero—¿Habéis dicho... Merlín? ¿El Gran Merlín?

—No sé qué tiene de grandioso ese papanatas. Sólo sabe despreciar el buen trabajo de los demás. Se ha vuelto un cascarrabias y un huraño. Antes no era así, pero desde hace unos años, no hay quien le aguante...

—Bueno, pues...—comenzó a decir Rowena; se le acababa de ocurrir una idea—, seguro que no tendréis ninguna gana de tener que ir hasta la casa de ese horrible hombre...

—Pues no, no os pienso mentir. Me resulta de lo más desagradable presentarme allí y tener que devolverle esto. Como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer.

—Si queréis—dijo mirando de reojo a Ronan—, nosotros podemos llevárselo sin problemas.

A Ronan no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario de su amiga, pero si no le seguía la corriente, tal vez iba a ser peor.

—Me haríais un gran favor—dijo mientras anotaba en un trozo de pergamino a dónde tenían que dirigirse y se lo entregó a Rowena, quien ya tenía entre sus manos la pequeña bolsita de cuero.

Y, sin dejar acabar lo que le tenía que decir, cogió el trozo de pergamino y salió corriendo por la puerta, mientras el señor Ollivander negaba con la cabeza pensando en que, todo aquello, iba a ser una locura.

**•**

* * *

**•**

**Nota de autor**:_ Bueno, antes que nada, quisiera explicar un poco sobre mi Merlín particular. Como algunos ya sabréis, supuestamente Merlín fue a Hogwarts, pero, para mí personalmente, me pareció una cagada monumental por parte de JotaKá hacer tal burrada. Así que, como no me apetecía escribir nada sobre un Merlín alumno de Hogwarts, le quise dar mi propio toque personal._

_En este primer capítulo, he pensado en el tema de las varitas porque me parecía bastante interesante, ya que, según mi entender, en esa época no se sabía si se usaban mucho o no. Más adelante explico el por qué Merlín le rechaza la varita, pero me pareció un buen comienzo y una excusa para esta historia._

_Espero que os haya gustado. :)_


	2. II LA PRIMERA CLASE

**II. LA PRIMERA CLASE**

Llevaban horas caminando por un camino estrecho y bastante largo. El sol pegaba cada vez más y el cansancio se le notaba ya en el rostro de Ronan.

—Llevamos horas dando vueltas y no hemos encontrado el dichoso lugar—se quejó el muchacho—¿estáis segura de que es por aquí?

—Sí, es por aquí, estoy segura—contestó con desgana la joven bruja—. Ya queda menos. El señor Ollivander nos puso que tardaríamos unos 45 minutos a pie desde donde nos encontrábamos, atajando por este camino.

—Llevamos más de dos horas sin descansar un solo minuto. ¿No podríamos parar aunque sean cinco minutos de nada? No creo que ese chiflado se vaya a ninguna parte durante ese tiempo...

—Lo primero—espetó Rowena—, no volváis a llamarle así si no queréis que esas sean vuestras últimas palabras—la voz de la chica parecía seria, pero cortante—. Segundo—sacó de su mochila, una pequeña cantimplora que le pasó a su amigo—, tomad un poco de agua. Sabía que la íbamos a necesitar, así que salí preparada de casa.

Ronan bebió de aquella cantimplora como si la vida le fuese en ello.

—Dejad algo para el resto del camino. Luego os arrepentiréis.

—Pero imagino que tu "amado" Merlín tendrá un poco de agua para servirnos, digo yo, ¿no?

Rowena lo miró de reojo sorprendida por aquellas palabras. Lo último que le preocupaba era precisamente el agua en esos momentos.

—¡Oh, mirad!—dijo señalando a lo lejos. Parecía el humo de una chimenea— No parece que esté muy lejos. ¡Vamos!

Cogió al muchacho de la manga y tiró de él, haciendo que casi se tropezara. Al llegar, se quedaron detrás de unos arbustos, observando con detenimiento la casita que tenían frente a ellos.

—¿No es demasiado pequeña para pertenecer a un gran mago?—se preguntó Ronan, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol.

—Tal vez, pero no hay más casas alrededor. El señor Ollivander nos ha indicado que no hay más que esta, así que no puede ser otra.

Miró a su amigo y le sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

Llamaron a la puerta nada más llegar. No parecía haber indicios de haber nadie, pero aún así decidió entrar cuando la puerta se abrió sola. Ronan prefirió esperar fuera; necesitaba descansar y se sentó en el escalón de la entrada.

—¿Hola?—exclamó la muchacha—¿Hay alguien?

No hubo respuesta. Solamente silencio. Paseó un poco por la estancia y, cuando estuvo a punto de abandonarla, una voz procedente del fondo de aquella casita se escuchó de repente.

—Llegáis tarde—dijo aquella voz profunda.

—Perdonad la intromisión, pero...—comenzó Rowena, hasta que se percató de las palabras de aquel hombre— ¿cómo que llego tarde? Yo venía a...

—Lo sé—contestó secamente—. Sé a lo que venís, joven bruja—estas palabras sobresaltaron a Rowena, puesto que no se lo esperaba—. Y llegáis tarde.

—Sigo sin entenderos. ¿Cómo es que llego tarde? ¿Tarde para qué?

—Os esperaba a media mañana y es casi medio día. Lo dicho, llegáis tarde.

—¿Me esperabais, señor?

El hombre, que hasta ese momento permanecía en la penumbra, se levantó de su asiento y se postró justo enfrente de la muchacha. Rowena se sorprendió bastante al verle; si aquel era el hombre del que tanto había oído hablar, del que tanto admiraba y que siempre soñó en conocer... No, no era para nada como ella se imaginaba. Era mucho mejor. No tendría más de cuarenta años. Su melena, de un color negro azabache, llevaba unos cuantos cabellos plateados. Al acercarse a la joven muchacha, unos rayos de sol pronunciaron el intenso azul de sus ojos que, en ese instante, se posaban en los oscuros de Rowena.

—Exacto—contestó sin dejar de observarla—. Hace tiempo que lo hago, aunque no esperaba que fueseis tan...—se quedó unos segundos pensando en la palabra concreta—, tan joven.

—¿Acaso esperabais a alguien más mayor? Tal vez yo no sea esa persona...

—Por supuesto que lo sois. En eso nunca fallo.

—¿Y cómo estáis tan seguro de ello?

—Pues porque, si no me equivoco, traéis consigo mi bolsita de cuero que olvidé en la tienda de Ollivander's. ¿O me equivoco?

Rowena se quedó sin saber qué decir. Sólo el gran Merlín sería capaz de desconcertar de aquella manera. Tardó un poco en reaccionar y bajar a la realidad.

—No, no os equivocáis—dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila la diminuta bolsita de cuero y se la entregaba.

—Gracias.

—A vos—se quedó de nuevo pensativa, mirando fijamente a aquel hombre. No pudo aguantar más y necesitaba soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro—¿De verdad sois Merlín? Pensé que erais más...

—¿Viejo?—Rowena se ruborizó, pero así era—No sé de dónde se sacan que soy un viejales de ochenta años con melena y larga barba blanca.

—He de decir que—estalló Rowena—, pese a lo que digan los demás, pienso que sois un gran mago donde los haya, un genio, la mente más brillante que jamás he conocido y que sois mi ejemplo a seguir. He leído todos y cada uno de sus libros y prácticamente me los sé de memoria.

Merlín se echó a reír ante la mirada expectante de la chica. Rowena, a su parecer, no se podía creer que se estuviera riendo de ella. Su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse.

—¿Puedo saber qué es lo que os ha hecho tanta gracia de lo que os he dicho?—preguntó ciertamente mosqueada.

—Solamente el hecho de que parece que me repito cuando digo de que todo eso que me habéis declarado ya lo sabía de antemano.

—¿Ah, sí?—dijo ásperamente—¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que vos no sabéis?

—Vuestro nombre, por ejemplo.

Rowena se puso más colorada al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, ni siquiera lo había mencionado.

—Lo siento, soy Rowena.

—De acuerdo, Rowena. He de hacer demasiados quehaceres hoy, así que os espero mañana al amanecer. Y no os retraséis.

—Perdón, pero... no entiendo qué queréis decir con que me esperáis mañana al amanecer.

—Bueno, por raro que parezca, no estáis aquí de casualidad.

—Sigo sin entender...

Merlín miró al exterior y, seguidamente, a la muchacha.

—No tengo mucho tiempo para explicaros, pero vos estabais predestinada a ser mi alumna...

—¿Yo?—exclamó, asombrada—¿Vuestra alumna?

—Así es. Y espero que mi amigo el Destino no me haya fallado y que seáis lo que espero...

—¡Lo seré!—se sobresaltó Rowena—Ya comprobaréis que sí que lo seré.

—Pues, entonces, os espero mañana al amanecer.

—Estaré aquí sin falta.

—¡Ah!—dijo el mago antes de que la muchacha saliera por la puerta—Y dile a tu amiguito que mejor espere en casa o tendré que convertirle en ardilla como me vuelva a pisar mi plantación de calabazas.

**•**

* * *

**•**

Rowena apenas pudo pegar ojo aquella noche de los nervios. No pudo esperarse más y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se levantó de la cama de golpe, poniéndose lo primero que pilló y guardando todo lo que pudo en su mochila. Salió a toda prisa por la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras atropelladamente.

—¡Rowena!—susurró Ronan desde lo alto de la escalinata—, ¿os vais ya?

—Sí, no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día—contestó con una extensa sonrisa.

—Dejad que os acompañe—le dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras para alcanzarla.

—No puedo. He de hacer esto sola. Ya lo sabéis.

—¿Y si os pasara algo? No me lo podría perdonar en la vida—su tono de voz sonaba preocupado, más de lo normal.

—No os preocupéis, mi querido Ronan. Estaré bien, ya lo veréis.

—Tened cuidado.

—Lo tendré.

—Mandadme una lechuza confirmando que habéis llegado bien.

—¿Desde cuándo sois mi padre?—comentó entre risas.

—Desde que ese viejo refunfuñón dice que será vuestro profesor.

—No es un viejo refunfuñón.—lo regañó mientras se colocaba su capa y se ponía bien la capucha sobre la cabeza—. Y no os preocupéis, estaré bien. Demasiado bien. ¡Deseame suerte!

—No la necesitáis.

Pero Rowena ya había desaparecido. Un nudo en el estómago se le hizo al joven Ronan. Le preocupaba la idea de que se ilusionara con ese dichoso mago y que le rompieran el corazón. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que recibiese la lechuza para confirmar su llegada a la casa de Merlín. Si es que se la mandaba.

Rowena llegó poco antes del amanecer. Tocó dos veces la puerta de madera y entró por ella al ver que estaba, nuevamente, abierta. Merlín se hallaba al fondo, junto a una mesita con una vela, sentado en una silla de madera. Parecía que estaba escribiendo algo. El silencio de la mañana hacía que se pudiera escuchar cómo rasgaba el papel con la pluma al escribir.

—Veo que sois puntual, como os pedí—dijo con voz grave.

—Así es, ya os dije que no os fallaría.

Los primeros rayos de luz iluminaron aquella pequeña casa. Rowena se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo era posible que alguien tan extraordinario pudiera vivir en algo tan... simple. Siempre se lo imaginó viviendo en una casa espectacular, con varios sirvientes a su merced y sin tener que preocuparse por hacer nada más. Pero aquella casucha apenas contaba con una habitación y poco más. Miró a su alrededor y vio todos los frascos llenos de pociones que había en las estanterías. Se acercó despacio, para verlos con más detenimiento y sonrió.

—Yo también hago mis propias pociones—dijo mientras abría su mochila y sacaba unos cuantos pergaminos—. La madre de mi amigo me enseñó a hacer unas cuantas y llevo, desde hace un tiempo, creando unas cuantas fórmulas propias—le entregó una que acababa de sacar—. Muchas de ellas son medicinales.

Merlín ojeó por encima el trabajo que Rowena detenidamente.

—Interesante. ¿Son todos medicinales?

—No todos. Estoy perfeccionando una en la que se pueda convertir en otra persona.

—¿En otra persona? ¿Para qué?

—Pues aún no lo sé. Tal vez para poder huir de alguien, por ejemplo.

Merlín miró de repente a Rowena. No sabía cómo reaccionar con aquella afirmación.

—No quería tocar temas delicados. Lamento lo de vuestros padres.

—¿Los conocisteis?—preguntó, asombrada.

—A vuestro padre. Fuimos grandes amigo durante la infancia.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Que tomamos caminos diferentes. Yo decidí ir hacia la aventura y él conoció a la que luego sería vuestra madre. Habéis heredado su belleza, pero sois igual de apasionada que vuestro padre.

—¿En serio?—pregunto, sonrojándose.

—Sí. Jamás había conocido a nadie con tanto afán por querer descubrir y aprender tantas cosas. Hasta que os conocí.

Rowena se quedó callada. Hacía demasiado tiempo que perdió a sus padres y apenas les recordaba ya. Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de ellos.

—Será mejor que empecemos con la primera lección—dijo cambiando de tema.

—¡Cierto!—exclamó, quitándose la mochila y sacando su varita de ella.

—¿Qué... qué es eso?—la cara del mago era todo un poema.

—Pues mi varita—dijo la muchacha observándola con detenimiento.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿En serio?—repitió, sin creérselo.

—Eso parece.

—Creí que era una rama que se os había quedado enganchada en la mochila...

—Lo sé, es horrible, pero mejor que no os escuche Ronan. Fue un regalo suyo.

—Lo siento en el alma—dijo mientras le echaba un último vistazo y abrió la puerta, invitando a Rowena a salir—. Dejad todo eso ahí y demos un paseo.

Rowena dejó todo en la mesa de madera que había en la habitación y salió por la puerta, tal y como le indicó su maestro. Se le estaba haciendo raro tener que dejar su varita, por muy mal hecha que esté, lejos de ella. Recordó, por un momento, todo lo ocurrido en la tienda del señor Ollivander y sintió curiosidad por saber más.

—Merlín, ¿qué tenéis en contra de las varitas?—consiguió preguntar, tímidamente.

Éste, tomó una buena bocanada de aire y lo expulsó lentamente antes de contestar.

—Me parece que son una moda pasajera—la tranquilidad con la que contestó, le sorprendió a Rowena, ya que pensaba que se enojaría por la pregunta; tal y como lo pintaba el señor Ollivander, no aparentaba tan quisquilloso como decía—. Aunque, me temo, que se está extendiendo más de lo que me pensaba.

—Pero las varitas hacen que la magia sea más fácil de usar. Es por eso por lo que se necesita tener una, para ser un buen mago.

—Joven—comenzó a explicar Merlín, mirando a la muchacha con calma—, los magos de hoy están muy equivocados. Piensan que tener una gran varita les harán mejores magos o brujas, más fuertes, y no es así. No son capaces de ver que la varita no hace al mago, sino que, más bien, es a la inversa; es el mago quien hace a la varita.

Las palabras del gran mago revolotearon en la cabeza de Rowena y ésta sonrió con gratitud.

—Según el señor Ollivander, alguien quiere que tengáis una, ya que fue encargada para vos especialmente...

—Sí, Morgana. Una vieja amiga. Siempre con sus buenas intenciones.

—¿Y por qué no la aceptáteis sin más y la guardasteis en alguna cajita?

—Porque yo ya tengo la mía propia—dijo mientras la sacaba de un bolsillo de su túnica—. Madera de cerezo, pluma de fénix egipcio, 36 centímetros, muy flexible—explicó mientras se la enseñaba—. Solo que no la uso casi nunca.

—Pues es una pena que no la uséis. Parece una buena varita.

—Y lo es. La fabriqué yo mismo.

—¿De verdad?—se asombró la chica.

—Sí, de ahí que no quisiera la que hizo ese parlanchín de Garnik Ollivander—miró a Rowena y le sonrió—. Lo que le molestó es que le dijera que mi trabajo era mucho mejor que el suyo—le guiñó un ojo y se echó a reír.

Y, mientras seguía hablando, Merlín se puso frente a la chica y la miró a los ojos, algo que le hizo temblar las piernas a su joven alumna.

—Lo que pretendo decirte es que la magia sale, no sólo de aquí—dijo posándole un dedo en la frente—, o de aquí—señaló la varita—, sino que debe salir, sobretodo, de aquí—y, cogiéndole una mano, la dirigió hasta su pecho, señalándoselo.

Este último gesto hizo que las piernas de Rowena le flaquearan y Merlín tuvo que sujetarla con fuerza, para que no cayera al suelo. Todas aquellas palabras de aquel mago, su más admirado ídolo, le estaban llegando al alma desde lo más profundo de su joven corazón.

—¿Estáis bien, querida?—pero la muchacha no pudo más que asentir, sonrojada— La clase de hoy ha concluido, pues. Será mejor que vayáis a casa a descansar. Mañana tendremos un día muy largo.

De camino a casa, Rowena sólo sabía pensar en todas aquellas palabras espontáneas que el mayor mago del mundo le había dedicado. Su sonrisa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le era imposible desvanecerse.

**•**

* * *

**•**

**Nota de la autora:** _Por extraño que parezca, este ha sido el capítulo que más me costó escribir. Tiene más complejidad de lo que pueda parecer y tuve que acortar algunas cosas que no me terminaban de convencer, porque se me estaban haciendo pesadas y no quería irme mucho por las ramas. En este segundo capítulo, he querido transmitir un poco de la sabiduría del gran Merlín. No sé si lo habré conseguido, pero en mi cabeza todo sonaba bastante bien, no sé si al escribirlo me habrá salido lo que quería. Y no sé si me habré pasado con algunos detalles o no, pero espero que no sea así._

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado esta segunda parte de la historia. :)_


	3. III LA DESPEDIDA

**III. LA DESPEDIDA  
**

Los días pasaban rápidamente para Rowena. Y las semanas. Y los meses. Tanto era así, que apenas se había dado cuenta de que ya casi era otoño. Disfrutaba tanto de las clases con Merlín que los meses le parecían días y no se enteraba siquiera de cuando amanecía o atardecía. Permanecía muchas semanas junto a él, haciendo alguna que otra escapada, para poder recoger algunos ejemplares de plantas o de alguna criatura mágica para las pociones nuevas que estaban creando.

Una mañana, salió temprano de sus aposentos cuando, de repente, se encontró con que Ronan le estaba esperando al final de las escaleras.

—Hace días que no sé de vos—su tono de voz sonaba más preocupante de lo normal.

—He estado muy ajetreada estos días—le contestó con una sonrisa extensa.

—De eso ya me he dado cuenta. Apenas nos vemos últimamente y...—quiso decirle algo más, pero no se atrevía a continuar.

—¿Y?—la sonrisa se le desvaneció y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hasta tenerle enfrente suya—¿Ocurre algo, Ronan?

—Sí, yo...—vaciló un poco antes de continuar—, os echo de menos, Rowena.

Ésta, al escuchar sus palabras, se echó a reír, lo que le provocó cierto bochorno en Ronan.

—Me habíais asustado—dijo, aliviada—. Pensé que era algo grave.

—¿Y no os parece lo suficientemente grave que apenas sepa de vos, que ni siquiera sepa dónde os halláis o si estáis bien o no?—ahora su voz se tornó molesta.

—¡Eh! ¿Pero qué bicho os ha picado ahora?

—A mí, ninguno. Pero parece que no os dais cuenta de que pasáis demasiado tiempo con vuestro "maestro"—e hizo hincapié con los dedos al pronunciar esta última palabra.

—Merlín es mi mentor, el mejor que jamás pudiera tener. Me está enseñando cosas que jamás nadie va a poder enseñarme y estoy progresando mucho con la magia, con mis pociones, con mis inventos, con todo, hasta conmigo misma—su semblante permanecía serio durante su comentario—. Así que no me vengáis ahora conque paso demasiado tiempo con él, porque está haciendo por mí más de lo que nadie ha hecho en mis dieciséis años.

Ronan vio algo en su mirada; algo de lo que llevaba mucho tiempo temiendo que ocurriera.

—Os habéis enamorado de él, ¿no es así?—le preguntó con la voz rota. Apenas podía pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—Eso es algo que a vos no os incumbe en absoluto.

—Rowena, me temo que os estáis obsesionando con algo que no va a llegar a ninguna parte—le advirtió—. Dejadlo ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Rowena bufó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Por lo visto, no entendía lo más mínimo lo que ella sentía en esos momentos y se sentía decepcionada con su amigo.

—Creía que erais diferente, pero veo que no es así—su voz ahora sonaba despreciable—. Vos nunca seréis nada para mí como lo es él.

—Rowena, escuchadme—dijo, agarrándola fuertemente del brazo—, por favor...

Pero ésta se soltó de inmediato, finalizando la conversación.

—He de irme. No me esperéis despierto—y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El joven muchacho observaba cómo se marchaba desde la ventana. No se podía creer todo lo que le había dicho. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber podido decirle nada más. Cobarde. Eso es lo que era, por no atreverse a decirle todo lo que llevaba dentro. Quizá eso fuese lo mejor, pero le quemaba en sus entrañas pensar en que, aquel extraño hombre llamado Merlín, fuese a destrozarle el corazón en mil pedazos.

**•**

* * *

**•**

El camino hasta la casa del mago se le hizo más largo que de costumbre. Por su mente sólo se le pasaba la absurda conversación que había tenido con su mejor amigo. No se podía creer que él, precisamente, le dijera de quien o no debía enamorarse. Masculló varias cosas mientras llegaba a la casita. Su mente sólo podía pensar en ese idiota de Ronan y no se percató de la presencia del mago en la puerta de la casita.

—Buenos días, Rowena—la saludó Merlín,con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Buenos días a vos también, Merlín—le contestó con el mismo gesto.

—¿Os encontráis bien? No tenéis buena cara.

—No os preocupéis. Estoy bien.

—Habéis madrugado mucho hoy.

—Sí. Hace bastante tiempo que no practicábamos un duelo y me apetecía comenzar temprano.

—Pues, cuando estéis preparada, comenzamos.

Durante todas estas semanas, Rowena había convencido, sin saber cómo, a Merlín de que comenzara a usar su varita. Ella, mientras tanto, usaba aún la que Ronan le regaló por su decimoquinto aniversario. Merlín cogió su varita y se puso en posición.

—¿Preparada?

—Cuando queráis.

Pero no estaba nada preparada. Nada más salir el hechizo de la varita del mago, ésta no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en el tarambana de Ronan.

_«Rowena, me temo que os estáis obsesionando con algo que no va a llegar a ninguna parte. Dejadlo ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.»_—escuchaba repetidas veces en su cabeza.

No podía sacárselo de la mente por más que quisiera. Tanto era así, que no se dio cuenta de que un hechizo se dirigía a la velocidad de un rayo hacia ella, impactándole en el hombro. Cayó desmayada por la fuerza del hechizo y estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza con una piedra cercana.

La cabeza le daba vueltas; la vista se le volvió borrosa y la voz de Merlín la escuchaba lejana. No le entendía, no le podía escuchar bien. Quiso decirle algo pero, de repente, todo se volvió oscuro.

Mientras tanto, Merlín se acercó corriendo hacia ella. Rasgó su túnica para taponarle la hemorragia que le estaba emanando de su hombro derecho y la cogió en brazos. La llevó hasta dentro de la casita, donde la dejó encima de su cama. La sangre no paraba de salir y Merlín se veía ciertamente nervioso por la situación. Procuró mantener la calma, pero aquella herida no paraba de sangrar y no le facilitaba el trabajo. Cogió todas las vendas que encontró y le desgarró el vestido para poder limpiarle bien la herida. De su mesa, cogió un par de tarros e hizo una mezcla verdosa que le echó, a continuación, en la herida. Ésta dejó de sangrar y pudo ponerle bien el vendaje. Cogió un frasco morado que le hizo beber. Rowena tosió tras ingerir aquello. Respiraba con dificultad a causa de ello. Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo cerciorarse de que los ojos celestes de Merlín estaba apenas a unos pocos centímetros de los suyos.

—¡Rowena! Menos mal que estáis bien porque...—dijo, nervioso.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Rowena sonrió y, espontáneamente, besó los labios de su maestro. Merlín cerró un instante los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que nadie tenía ese gesto con él. Acarició suavemente el rostro de la joven, profundizando el beso. Una nube de sensaciones le recorrió el cuerpo; jamás había sentido nada parecido, pero debía volver a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y la apartó de golpe.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Rowena, me halagáis con esto, pero espero que comprendáis que lo nuestro es imposible.

—Os equivocáis—le intentó convencer—. Vos y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ¿es que no lo veis? Juntos, podríamos hacer grandes cosas, enseñar a otros magos y brujas lo y...

—No, Rowena, no es lo que piensas—la interrumpió.

—Pero, ¿por qué? No os entiendo. Parecía que sentíais lo mismo. Lo sentí.

La muchacha no iba mal encaminada, pero Merlín tenía motivos más que suficientes para tener que rechazarla.

—Rowena, vuestro destino no es estar conmigo, sino con otra persona. Alguien que siempre estuvo a vuestro lado.

—¿Con quién, si puede saberse?—la impaciencia de Rowena se le notaba demasiado—No quiero a otro que no seáis vos.

—Sé que haréis grandes cosas en el futuro. Seréis una gran bruja y enseñaréis vuestra sabiduría a todo el que quiera escucharos. Tenéis una mente brillante, la mejor que jamás haya conocido. Pero yo no entro en ese futuro. Mi trabajo con vos ha concluido.

Los oscuros ojos de Rowena se empañaron en lágrimas. Por primera vez en la vida, le habían roto el corazón y era lo más doloroso del mundo.

—¿Y nuestras clases? Aún faltaban algunas cosas por perfeccionar y...

—No, ya no hay mucho más que yo pueda enseñaros—contestó con una amplia sonrisa—. Ya estáis preparada para poder trabajar en todo lo que os propongáis. Y me siento muy orgulloso de vos por ello.

Le acarició el rostro despacio y le besó la frente.

—Será mejor que os lleve a casa. Allí podréis descansar mejor para reponeros antes.

—¿Pero os volveré a ver?

Merlín se quedó pensativo. No quería decirle que, efectivamente, tal vez esa fuese su suerte. Pero, antes de que se marchara la joven definitivamente, quiso obsequiarle con algo. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a un baúl que había junto a los pies de ésta. Sacó una cajita de madera y se la ofreció a la muchacha.

—Perteneció a mi difunta madre. Quiero que la tengáis vos.

Al abrirla, pudo encontrar una diadema de un águila de plata, decorado con brillantes y un enorme zafiro en medio de ésta.

—No puedo aceptarlo—dijo cerrando la cajita y devolviéndosela—. Es lo único que os queda de vuestra madre.

—Por eso mismo quiero que lo tengáis. Además—dijo pasándose los dedos por el pelo—, seguro que a vos os queda mucho mejor que a mí—ambos se echaron a reír.

La ayudó a ponerse en pie y no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Estáis segura de que podréis ir sola hasta a casa?—se le notaba preocupado. Ella asintió, tristemente.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?—volvió a preguntar.

—Quien sabe—se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez, algún día, el destino vuelva a reunirnos una vez más. Tal vez.

Y dicho esto, le dio un último beso en la frente y dejó que se marchara la única chica que realmente lo amó.

**•**

* * *

**•**

**Nota de la autora**: _Bueno, este es el final que se me ocurrió. Por si no lo dejé muy claro, Rowena sí que fue correspondida, solo que Merlín no quiso porque ella ya está predestinada a estar con el que un día será su futuro marido. Y eso Merlín no podía transmitirselo. Lo único que podía hacer es dejarla ir y que fuese feliz con su verdadero y único amor. _

_Con respecto a lo de la diadema, siempre me pregunté cómo la pudo adquirir. Nunca dicen si la compró o si la heredó de alguien, así que me pareció un bonito recuerdo por parte de Merlín que fuese él quien se lo obsequiara. _

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado este relato tanto como yo escribiéndolo. _

_Un saludo muy grande._

**_~Miss Lefroy~_**


End file.
